


Partners

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey gets a new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on RedSuitsYou 08/11/2000.

Huey looked over his desk at his new partner, Dewey. It hadn't been that long since Louis had died. Now they were saddling him with another incompetant. Even though he had ended up loving Louis like a brother, why couldn't they have given him a partner that was his equal? Louis had been a jerk. He was a half rate detective. But the guy was fun. He was loyal. Louis had wormed his way into his life like nobodies business.

Staring at Dewey, he shook his head. He didn't know if he wanted to take the chance of getting to know the guy. He was a jerk. He was a half rate detective. He was too much like Louis. He didn't know if he could do this again. Once was enough.

Sighing, Huey grabbed a file and threw it in a drawer. Grabbing his coat, he stood and walked over to Dewey. "You want to go to lunch?"

The mans face lit up with a goofy grin. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

As they walked out to the car, Huey could feel it starting already. He liked the guy.

END


End file.
